


Returning Home

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Post Bartlett Administration, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-08
Updated: 2002-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost toRitchie.  It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.





	1. Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Returning Home**

**by:**   


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.  


Sam Seaborn sat in the living room of his new house in Southern California glancing at his watch for the fifth time in five minutes. Josh and Donna's flight landed 40 minutes ago and they should be arriving any time now. Sam had offered to pick them up, but they said they would rent a car and after giving Donna directions Sam sat and waited. 

Sam was shocked to get their call and more shocked to hear they were at LAX, no one had heard from either of them since January when Ritchie and his team took over the West Wing. Sam paced nervously wondering where they had been and why they were back now. 

The sound of a car pulling up shook Sam from his reverie and he approached the front window. What he saw in his driveway brought a smile to his face. Standing beside their rental car was a very tan Josh Lyman, sun glasses and dimples out in full force, using his hands to illustrate some very emphatic point to a smiling Donna Moss. 

Donna looked amazing, her hair a little shorter, barely touched her shoulders and was sun-streaked practically white. Despite her alabaster skin Sam could tell she had a healthy tan as well. She was wearing a short blue sun dress and sandals and was shaking her head in opposition to whatever Josh was trying to convince her with his hands. 

Finally she took his face in her hands and shut him up with a kiss, Sam thought this an interesting and not surprising development. Sam and everyone from the White House had spent some time wondering what Josh and Donna had been doing for the past four months. 

Right before the Inauguration Josh announced that he and Donna would be leaving for a vacation after they vacated the Deputy COS' office. There was no further explanation, no itinerary presented. When asked when they would return, Josh cryptically answered, "When we're ready." Apparently they were ready, Sam headed out to greet them. 

Donna was still silencing Josh with what looked to be quite a kiss. Josh had his arms wrapped around her and was bunching up the material of her dress and pulling it dangerously high. 

"There are public decency laws, even in California," Sam grinned from the lawn beside the driveway. 

"Sam!" Josh exclaimed as he smoothed Donna's dress back in place and took her hand. He let go of her just long enough for each of them to give Sam a big hug, but then he immediately took Donna's hand back. 

"Hello my long-lost friends! Come in and tell me where the hell you've been," Sam beamed as he ushered them into his home. 

"Sam, this place is beautiful," Donna smiled as she perched her sunglasses on the top of her head and took a long look around at the airy California home. 

"Thanks, I'm happy here, I have a great view," Sam led them out to the back porch which overlooked the beach. Donna folded her legs under her and relaxed into a chaise lounge, Josh leaned against the railing next to her chair. 

"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Would you like a drink?" Sam was motioning towards the kitchen. 

"We've been on a plane for what seems like days, I could use like a gallon of water," Donna pulled her sunglasses back down as the sun began to set over the water. 

"I can do that. Josh?" 

"Got a beer?" he glanced at Donna as if expecting to be admonished, but Donna just sat and looked at the water. 

"Coming right up." 

Returning with a couple beers for himself and Josh and a large glass of ice water for Donna, Sam smiled to see Josh had situated himself behind Donna on the chaise. Also, for the first time Sam noticed the matching gold bands on their left hands. 

"So, do you two have something to tell me?" he smiled. 

"We have lots of things to tell you my friend," Josh grinned and his dimples made another appearance. Sam could not believe how relaxed they both looked, as if they had not a care in the world. This was in sharp contrast to the tired and haggard Josh Lyman who left Washington DC four months earlier. 

"How about starting with where you've been." 

"Australia," they answered in unison. 

"Australia, huh? No one picked Australia, we thought for sure you were in Hawaii." 

"Well, I said repeatedly during the campaign that if Ritchie won I was moving to Australia, apparently no one believed me," Josh took a sip of his beer. 

"So, how did you do it? Where did you get the money? How did you handle your responsibilities here? What about your mom Josh?" 

"Slow down Sam, just relax and all will be revealed," Josh grinned, but it was Donna who spoke first. 

"On New Year's Eve Josh asked me what I was going to do after Inauguration, I told him I hadn't actually thought about it yet. He asked if I wanted to take a little trip with him. I said sure." 

"But what about the girl on a budget? How did you swing this?" 

"My father was a wealthy man," Josh took over the story, "when he died he was worth a couple of million dollars. He left most of it to my mother and I. I paid off my townhouse and my car and gave the rest back to my mother for safe keeping. She invested well and sold the house in Connecticut so when I went to her for money it was not an issue." 

"In addition, my father had left Donna $100,000 to finish her education and get on with life after the administration was over. Donna agreed she could not take the money while we were still in office, it would look suspect in her financial disclosure if she received such a large sum from my father. So she put it in a trust with my mother until we were out of office, she knew she wouldn't be able to go to school until then anyway." 

"I had no idea. So who paid your bills and stuff?" 

"Leo," Donna smiled, "he took care of everything, we gave him power of attorney and he took care of it all. He said it was the least he could do for Josh." 

"So Leo knew where you were?" 

"Yeah Leo and my mom were the only ones. It wasn't that we didn't want you all to know, we just needed to be alone, we didn't want anything to interfere with this," Josh said as he leaned in to kiss Donna's cheek. 

"We know it sounds selfish," Donna looked sheepish, "but we spent so long denying how we felt for each other, we had so much to tear down before we could build what we have now." 

"Don't apologize Donna, we knew if you needed us you'd call, we all knew you were fine. We just hoped you were realizing what we had known all along," Sam had a sincere grin on his face and a suspicious mist in his eyes. 

"Thanks Sam. I hope everyone else understands." 

"They will. In fact I called CJ when you called earlier, she is taking the shuttle down from San Francisco tonight, she'll be here around 8:00. I hope that is OK?" 

"That's great, Sam, thanks," Josh finished his beer and placed the bottle on the ground. 

"I can't believe she's just jumping on a plane!" Donna was practically bouncing at the mention of her close friend. 

"She missed you both, she was thrilled when I called." 

"Leo told us you're practicing again. How is the legal world treating you?" 

"Pretty well financially, I am trying to balance it with some freelance writing so my mind stays sharp," Sam and Josh both laughed at the dig at lawyers. 

"What about you guys, are you going back to DC? Are you going to live the life of the wealthy heirs or are you going to work for a living?" 

"I have been offered a teaching position at Georgetown in the fall, so I am living the high life for the summer. We are going to sell the townhouse and buy a house, so that will keep me busy for a while," Josh grinned at Donna. 

"And you Miss Moss, or should I say Mrs. Lyman?" Sam smirked at her as she glanced at her and Josh's hands. 

"It's Ms. Moss-Lyman to you bub!" she laughed. 

"Excuse me, Ms. Moss-Lyman, I don't see you as the stay at home type." 

"Well, I will be staying at home, but I will be working as well. I finished my book," she grinned at him. 

Sam was out of his chair and across the deck in 2 seconds hugging her. 

"You finished it, you wrote your novel?" 

"I did. When Josh said he wanted to go to a remote part of Australia for an extended period of time, I saw it as the golden opportunity to finish my book and I did. I made friends with a professor from Sydney who was on vacation in our area, she read it and loved it. She had friends at Penguin and they bought it, it'll be published in November." 

"Wow," Sam had crouched down next to Donna. 

"Which will give me exactly one month to revel in authorship before the baby," Donna tried to look guileless. 

"Baby," Sam's head snapped up, "my God you were not kidding when you said you had a lot of news for us, this is too much," looking at his two friends wrapped around one another with matching smiles in place, Sam realized he was wrong, this was just what they deserved. 

****** A couple of hours later Sam and Josh returned from their shopping trip with plenty of food. Josh went out to the porch to find Donna asleep in the chaise lounge, it was now dark and cooling off, he reached down and picked her up. He brought her inside and laid her on the couch while Sam unpacked the groceries. Josh covered Donna with the blanket from the back of the sofa and joined Sam in the kitchen. 

"She is out like a light," Josh took the ice cream he had picked up for Donna and brought it to the freezer. 

"She must be exhausted from the long flight and the time zone confusion, add being pregnant to that mix and she should need a couple of days to catch up. Speaking of that, how long can you stay?" 

"We don't want to put you out Sam?" 

"Don't be silly, I have plenty of room. I will have to work come Monday, but you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like." 

"Thanks, I think we will take you up on the offer for a few days. We will need to adjust to life in the States again and I don't want to push Donna too hard. We need to get to Mom's soon though. She doesn't know about the baby yet and Donna is just busting to tell her, but we both agreed it would be better in person." 

"Well, stay as long as you like," Sam patted him on the back as he finished unpacking the food. 

It was about 8:15 when Donna woke up, groggy and confused. It took her a couple minutes to remember what continent she was on, but soon she heard Sam and Josh laughing. 

She made her way to the back deck and found them sipping beers and chatting amiably. Wrapped in the blanket from her nap she leaned on the door and watched her husband and his best friend. 

Josh caught her out of the corner of his eye and extended his hand. She joined him and snuggled into his warm body. 

"CJ should be here soon," Sam mentioned looking at his watch. 

"We made, and when I say we I mean Sam, lasagna," Josh looked so proud of himself. 

"Is that what I smell? Yum, I'm starving," Donna rubbed her stomach. 

"It should be ready soon," Sam was interrupted by the doorbell. 

"Ooh, let me answer the door," Donna jumped up leaving the blanket on Josh's lap. 

Walking to the front door Donna ran a hand through her hair and straightened her dress. Checking the peep hole she confirmed it was CJ on the other side and swung the door open with a huge grin on her face. 

"Donna, oh my God," CJ wrapped her long arms around her friend hugging her tightly. 

"Hi CJ," Donna spoke into her shoulder, tears instantly forming in her eyes. 

"Let me see you," CJ held Donna at arms length, "you look fantastic, God you are even more beautiful then when you left!" 

"They say pregnant women have that special glow," Josh commented from the archway. 

"Pregnant, oh man way too much going on here. I need to catch up, but first I have to kiss this man over here," CJ looked at Donna for permission. 

"Knock yourself out," Donna smiled. 

Dinner was ready and Josh and Donna filled CJ in on the whole story over lasagna and salad. With their ice cream-filled bowls in hand the women retired to the living room while Josh and Sam cleaned up. 

"As sad as I was when Bartlett lost, I am so happy for the two of you, you needed this, you needed each other and it couldn't happen in the White House," CJ looked into her ice cream with a guilty look on her face. 

"We know that CJ and it is not your fault that the press and the American public are not mature enough to handle a man and woman falling in love." 

"So many times Donna, I wanted to take one of you aside and point you in the right direction, but I didn't because I was afraid of how it would look," CJ snorted disgusted. 

"It's OK, it all worked out in the end. We needed the bad times to truly appreciate what we have now." 

"Can you stay for the weekend, Ceej?" Sam asked as he and Josh entered the room. 

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I packed a quick bag, but I left it in the car." 

"I'll grab it, your room is ready," Sam made some kind of sweeping gesture like a game show prize girl toward the stair case. 

"I'll get our stuff too," Josh hopped up and Donna could not believe how energetic he was after their all night flight from Australia. 

Everyone had said good night and Josh was brushing his teeth while Donna read the newspaper, she had kept up on news via the internet, but to have a real paper in her hands was fabulous. Finishing the Op- ed page she folded the paper and placed it on the floor. 

Done with his teeth Josh pulled off his tee-shirt and crawled into the bed, immediately attaching his lips to the side of Donna's neck. Her eyes slipped shut as she reached her hand up to stroke his cheek. 

"Mmmhhh," Donna moaned involuntarily as Josh's hand slid up her thigh and over her hip. 

Sliding down into the pillows Donna brought Josh with her. Her hands now more active in his seduction, running up his sides and playing with the waist band of his boxers. Josh's hands were busy as well as he pushed Donna's shirt over her stomach and attempted to remove it completely. 

"Jooosh," Donna tried to launch an objection, but he caught one of her nipples in his lips, running his tongue over the peak. 

Regaining the power of speech Donna noted, "Josh, CJ is in the room next door." 

"We'll be quiet," Josh continued his attentions on Donna's breasts, "do they hurt today?" 

"No, not when you do that," she sighed into his hair. 

Although she feared being heard Donna was close to beyond caring as one of Josh's hands found her already wet and warm, she shuddered as he ran a finger along her center and circled her clit. 

Donna tugged at Josh's chin until he disengaged from her breast and leaned up to take her mouth with his. Immediately she opened her mouth to him, running her tongue along his with passion. Pushing at his shoulder she got him to turn over as she moved her lips down to his neck, nipping at his skin enthusiastically. 

"For someone who thought this was a bad idea, you sure are getting into it," Josh chuckled quietly. 

"Would you like me to stop?" Donna tried to glare at him from her position now leaning over to lick his chest. 

"I don't think you could," Josh tried to glare right back but was really just smirking. 

She completed her objective and ran her tongue along his tanned- chest, finishing at his nipple where she bit down just lightly. She then climbed off of him and turned over to switch off the light, snuggling into the blankets she turned her back to him. 

"Um, Donna? Where ya going? I'm pretty sure we're not done here." 

"You mocked me Josh," she tried to put the pout back into her voice, despite the smile on her face. 

"No I didn't, I just pointed out that you seemed to be really into the sex thing and probably would not stop even if you threatened me with withholding the sex," Josh sounded all lawyer-like and it was turning Donna on, but really since she discovered she was pregnant anything Josh did turned her on. OK to be completely honest Josh had to try very little to turn her on before she got pregnant, which probably led to said pregnancy. 

"I am completely in control of my body Josh, if I wanted to stop I could." 

"Well you are stronger than I am," he was now running his warm hand up and down her back, cupping her hip and tugging her towards him. 

"This is not a news flash Joshua," Donna giggled at that and gave in to the tugging, rolling under Josh as he covered her mouth with his. 

"You've had a long day Donna, let me make love to you," Donna's toes curled at the tone of his voice like warm honey as she recalled what Josh's special Donna treatment involved. 

"You've had a long day too Josh," Donna groaned quietly as he went back to her breasts, licking them and squeezing as the cool air from the room puckered the nipples into painfully exquisite points. 

"That is true, but trust me when I tell you, I will enjoy this as much as you will," to illustrate this, Josh pushed his erection into her thigh and he actually heard her whimper. 

"I haven't even touched you," Donna ran her fingers through his hair. 

"You don't need to, Donna , god sometimes you don't even need to be in the room. You turn me on in ways I never thought possible," he had moved down her body and was kissing her stomach, a silly grin on his face. 

"Do you think the baby knows what we're doing?" he looked impossibly cute as he looked up at her. 

"Josh, we need to get you a book. Right now the baby is about this big," Donna held her thumb and forefinger about two inches apart, "it knows very little except replicating its very few cells." 

"You make our baby sound like something from the X-files," Josh had stopped the kissing. 

"We'll get you a book tomorrow, in the mean time I believe you were making love to me," Donna ran a finger down his cheek. 

"Yes, the love-making," he kissed toward her hip and licked along the crease where her hip melded into her thigh. He repositioned himself for comfort and spread her legs with one hand while he held her hip with the other. 

Pulling one leg up and over his shoulder he leaned in to run his tongue along her wet center. 

"Ohhh," Donna exhaled harshly, but quietly, trying to keep her volume down. 

Donna's hands landed on her stomach, but quickly traveled up her body to her breasts, still hard from the cool air, she rolled a nipple between her fingers and arched her back off the bed. 

Josh's tongue was moving quickly along her clit and her breathing was coming in short pants, she was going to come and she felt it all the way up her body to the back of her throat where normally a scream would be forming, but she swallowed it and the resulting orgasm crashed around her silently but with a force she had never felt before. 

Josh knew she had come, without her normal chanting of his name, by the tremors of her body, if he had any doubt it would have been removed by the very satisfied look on her face when he returned from between her thighs. 

She was flushed and her breath was labored, she rolled her head from side to side as she tried to regain her composure. 

"You OK?" Josh pushed the hair away from her face. 

"Uh huh," she grinned and ran her hands along his body until she reached his boxers tugging them down so she could take his cock in her hand. 

"Inside me now," she panted. 

"I am a man who does not have to be told twice," arranging his arms on either side of her head, he wiggled his hips until he was in position and sank into her as he claimed her mouth with his. The kiss absorbed their mutual groans of pleasure. 

Donna's hands moved to his lower back as she encouraged him to move. He started a slow leisurely pace, enjoying the joining of their mouths as much as their other joining. 

Soon his pace increased as did his desire to be deeper inside her. Shifting back on his knees he sank further into her, touching her as deeply as he could. His head dropped back on his shoulders as he tried to control his own volume level. He wanted to scream, but he knew CJ was next door. 

"God Donna," he whispered, "oh God." 

He reached down to flick her clit with his finger and with just a couple of strokes she was coming again, her eyes rolling back in her head as her breath all but stopped in her chest. Josh reached back to pull her up to his chest, kissing breath back into her mouth, letting her moan into his mouth and smothering the sound with his tongue. 

Pulling her up onto his lap he guided her up and down on top of him with a gentle hand on her hip. With her hands on his shoulders she focused her sated body on Josh's imminent orgasm. 

Looking him right in the eye, Donna said in a hoarse whisper, "I love you." 

That was it, one more thrust and Josh was coming and thanks to the friction caused by their final position so was Donna for the third time. Arms wrapped tightly around one another, Josh was able to clamp down on Donna's shoulder in place of screaming. Donna turned her mouth into Josh's neck, licking and sucking at the skin as they both regained their breath. 

Josh laid Donna, sweaty and limp, back on the pillows as he ran his hands tenderly up her legs. Laying down beside her he put his head on her chest as he felt her breasts swell with labored breath. 

"Wow," was all she could get out. 

"Yeah, I'll second that." 

"We missed out on this for 5 years, Donna, were we nuts?" 

"There was no way we could have known we would be this good in bed." 

"I knew, come on, everyone knew. All those rumors about us, we weren't having mediocre sex," Josh was tracing random patterns on Donna's stomach and she could feel his eyelashes slow against her breast. 


	2. Returning Home 2

**Returning Home**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.  


The next morning Josh slipped out of bed without waking Donna. Throwing on his boxers and a robe he bounded downstairs to find a note from Sam and CJ announcing they had gone for a run and to help themselves to breakfast. 

Josh opened the fridge and found a plate of fruit all cut up and some yogurt. He drank a quick cup of coffee, he hated to taunt Donna with her favorite beverage, and brought juice for both of them along with the food upstairs. 

When he entered the bedroom he noticed Donna was missing from the bed, but realized where she was as he heard her being sick in the adjoining bathroom. 

Dropping the tray of food on the bureau Josh went to hold her hair back for her. She had had a good deal of morning sickness in the past couple of weeks. Josh thought she was past it, having made it through the trip without any nausea. 

By the time he got to the bathroom Donna was done and was resting her flushed face against the cool of the bathtub. 

"You OK?" Josh said quietly so as not to startle her. He kneeled next to her and took her in his arms. She just nodded into his chest. He helped her up and put some toothpaste on her brush, she was practically falling asleep standing up. 

He led her back to bed and pulled the covers back for her. She curled into the fetal position and fell asleep instantly. Josh sat and rubbed her back for a few minutes and when it was obvious she needed some more sleep he quietly crept out of the room. 

Downstairs and alone Josh made some toast and had another cup of coffee, he took the paper out to the deck and that was where Sam and CJ found him 20 minutes later. 

"Donna still asleep?" a very sweaty Sam asked. 

"Yeah, she was having a little morning sickness, she needed some extra sleep." 

"I'm going to shower," CJ motioned with her head toward the stairs. 

Sam plopped down in a chair and threw his feet up on a small resin end table. 

"Since when do you run?" Josh was smirking behind the newspaper. 

"Since I moved to this lovely beach front area, devoid of DC smog and traffic. And since I turned 40," Sam shook his head. 

"I didn't start running at 40." 

"No, you just married a woman 12 years younger than you," Josh could only nod in agreement. 

CJ returned dressed in shorts and a tee shirt, towel-drying her hair and sat across from Sam, sharing his makeshift foot stool. The three friends shared the morning paper and mocked the current President. 

Half an hour later Donna popped her head out on the deck. She was showered and dressed and looked ready for a fun-filled day. 

"Feeling better?" Josh grinned. 

She sat on the edge of his chair and fastened her sandals, "Yes, thank you. I ate the breakfast you left me, I was starving when I woke up." 

Josh leaned over and kissed her shoulder which was bare from the small tank top she had chosen for the day. 

"What would you like to do today?" Josh asked the assembly in front of him. 

Sam sort of shrugged, but CJ and Donna simultaneously said, "Shopping!" 

***** 

The weekend passed too quickly and Monday morning saw Sam off to work and CJ to the airport, she was taking the 6AM shuttle to SFO to make it to her office by 8:30. Good-byes were exchanged, along with a promise from CJ to make it out to DC when the baby is born. 

Donna and Josh stayed with Sam for a couple more days and on Wednesday boarded a plane for Palm Beach, Florida via Phoenix, Arizona. Sam was sad to see them go, but knew he would be a regular visitor to DC, so with big hugs and a kiss for Donna he left his friends at the airport. 

Somewhere between Phoenix and Palm Beach Josh began his typical fidgeting. Donna sifted through her carry-on for the gift she had picked up for him on her shopping trip with CJ earlier in the week. 

"Here, read this," she tossed a copy of The Father's Guide to Pregnancy on Josh's lap. 

Josh took her hand and kissed it, "You are going to be a wonderful mother." 

"Why thank you, but what brought that on so suddenly?" 

"You, you anticipate everything, you have instincts and compassion I cannot comprehend. You always say the right thing at the right time, to make people feel better, you know. You love first and ask questions later," Josh noticed the warm smile from the woman across the aisle and realized they were not alone, so he just reached over and kissed Donna softly. 

As he pulled away from her he noticed her tears, "Shh Donna, I didn't mean to make you cry," he fished a tissue out of her purse. 

"Sometimes, Joshua," she giggled a little through her tears and rested her head on his chest. They read the book together and the flight passed quickly. 

Josh claimed their bags while Donna rented their second car of the week. Josh claimed he remembered how to get to his mother's condo, but Donna was skeptical. 

One wrong turn and a stop for flowers and Josh and Donna pulled into the driveway of Carol Lyman. They had called from Sam's and told her to expect them, she was on the front porch when they pulled in. 

Josh jumped from the car and met his mother half-way with a big hug. Donna hung back for a second with the flowers. 

"Donna, honey come here," Carol held her arms out to her daughter-in- law. 

Donna gave her a big hug and led her into the condo, leaving Josh to bring in the bags. Carol led Donna to the living room where a tea service was set up. 

"I didn't know if you two would be wound up or tired, so we have chamomile and black tea, depending on your caffeine desires." 

"Chamomile would be lovely," Donna was still not sure how to address her mother-in-law, so she opted on nothing at the moment. 

Josh put the bags in the guest room, and joined the women in the living room. 

"So you two back for good?" Carol Lyman smiled at her children. 

"Yes, we are heading back to DC next week. We have to start house hunting." 

"You selling the townhouse?" 

"Yeah, we need a little more room," Josh grinned despite his efforts to keep their secret. 

"Really, why pray tell would you two need more room?" the trademark Lyman dimples accompanying her smile. 

"We're having a baby," Donna just spit it out. She had wanted to share this information with Mrs. Lyman for weeks, but had waited to do it in person, and it was worth it. 

Carol immediately leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around Donna , "How are you? When are you due?" 

"I'm due December 10th approximately, and with the exception of some morning sickness I am fine." 

The three of them had dinner and Donna was relaxing in the living room, while Josh helped his mother by replacing a bulb in the flood light in the back yard. Carol Lyman brought Donna a glass of water. 

"Thank you, so much," Donna looked up from the glass. 

"It's just some water sweetheart." 

"No, I mean for everything. For Josh. And your husband's generosity. For letting me wear your wedding dress in Australia and for welcoming me into your family. I know it has just been you and Josh for awhile, but you have always been so kind to me," Donna was trying not to cry. 

"First, it is very hard not to be kind to you Donna, you are so kind yourself. As for my husband, he was a wise man, he thought the world of you. Even though you only met a few times, he told me how patient you were with him on the phone. His last few months were so hard for him, he was exhausted all of the time and talking to you on the phone about the campaign was the highlight of his day." 

"Mine too, campaigning is hard," Donna laughed. 

"Well, Josh had told Noah about how you found your way to New Hampshire, about Dr. Freeride and your parents' accident and how you hadn't finished college. Noah had his will changed almost immediately, he knew you would prove to be as valuable as you claimed and he owed you that. He knew working for Josh was not the easiest thing you could have done with your life." 

"It was the most rewarding." 

"It will be the second most rewarding after you have this baby," Carol smiled. 

"Mrs. Lyman, I'm petrified of being a mother," Donna shook her head. 

"Donna, please call me Mom, I mean if that is OK with you?" 

"Yeah, that would be lovely." 

"We are quite a pair you and I, we both love my son unconditionally. And I lost my daughter too early and you lost your mother, maybe we could fill those spaces in one another's life. Maybe my husband saw in you not only a partner for Joshua, but a daughter for us," Carol had moved to the couch and had taken Donna's hand. Donna leaned over to take her in her arms and noticed a very quiet Josh Lyman leaning against the door frame with a smile on his lips. 

"I love you," Donna mouthed. 

Josh just nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. 

Later Carol retired to bed and left Josh and Donna on the couch, "Be sure to lock the back door before you go up to bed." 

"We will Mom, good night," Josh kissed his mother's cheek. 

When Josh heard the click of his mother's bedroom door he turned to his wife and pulled her onto his lap, "I love you too," he captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

"Ummm," Donna moaned into his mouth. Josh laid her back on the couch and moved his lips to her throat. They kissed and touched each other for close to an hour, but managed to stay clothed. 

"I feel like I am in high school again," Josh laughed into Donna's shoulder. 

"How about a shower?" 

"A shower? A shower as in cold and alone or as in steamy and with you?" Josh wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

"I was thinking a hot, steamy shower with your wife," Donna barely finished the sentence when Josh jumped off the couch and was locking the door and turning off the lights. By the time she got to her feet he was back in the living room pulling her by her hand up the stairs and laughing. 

"Shhh, Josh. Let's not completely clue your mother in to our escapades." 

"Escapades Donna? There are going to be escapades?" 

"Escapades of epic proportions," she took the lead and led him into their room. 

Pulling him toward their private bathroom Donna began peeling the few articles of clothing necessary in Florida in May. First came the polo shirt and with the flick of her wrist the button on his shorts gave way and her hand slipped inside to find him hard and warm. 

"Mmmm Josh," she kissed him and squeezed his erection lightly. 

"Donna, you are wearing way too many clothes," Josh began pulling the straps of Donna's sun dress down over her shoulders, she maneuvered her arms through the holes which released her breasts to Josh's view. 

Josh moved his lips to the tops of her breasts as he tugged the material over her hips and let it fall to the floor. Donna reached for the bathroom door knob and pulled him inside. 

He never removed his lips from her skin, kissing wherever he could reach as she twisted to turn on the shower. Pulling back the shower curtain she evaded his lips long enough to get in the tub. He was right behind her and watched appreciatively as Donna stood under the spray of water letting it soak her hair. Running her hands through her hair pushed her breasts out and he just had to touch them. 

She pulled him under the water so he could rinse off as she began licking and sucking at his neck. She dropped down to her knees in the spacious Florida-style tub and without preamble took his cock in her mouth. Josh's hands went to the top of her head and tangled with the slick wet hair there. 

"God Donna," he cried the sound echoing off the tiled walls. 

Donna released him long enough to admonish him, "Josh you need to be quieter than that, your mother is just a couple doors down. If you can't be quiet I'll need to use my lips in another place," she licked him again before taking him back into her mouth. 

She licked and sucked until Josh's knees went week, finally he needed to stop her before he came and he just wasn't ready to do that. 

"Donna, up here, please," Josh groaned between clenched teeth. 

Smiling sweetly Donna stood, she was out of the reach of the water and her skin was chilled. Josh moved her to under the water and she leaned forward to brace herself against the wall, offering her back to him. 

"Like this?" Josh said with a hint of awe in his voice. 

"Mmm hmm," was all Donna could manage. The sounds Josh had made while she was sucking him had really turned her on, she needed little foreplay tonight. 

In one long hard stroke Josh entered her from behind, plastering his chest to her back and holding her hands on the wall in front of them. Getting his balance he focused his lips on the soft spot behind Donna's ear as he began to thrust slowly. 

After a few minutes of leisurely thrusts Josh began to pick up the pace, at the same time he let go of one of Donna's hands so he could reach in front of her to touch her clit. A couple of circles around the sensitive nub and Donna was pushing back against Josh with abandon. 

She turned her head and latched on to Josh's arm, not biting but sucking to diminish the sound of her impending orgasm. When she finally finished trembling Josh used the hand that was on her clit to support her body as he thrust the last few times into her heat. Josh came quickly and despite Donna's earlier warning, loudly. They had told his mother they were having a baby, he was sure she assumed they were having sex, he'd deal with any embarrassment in the morning. 

The water had turned lukewarm and Josh rinsed them off and turned it off. He grabbed a towel from the shelf and wrapped Donna in it. Grabbing another for himself they moved into the bedroom. Donna grabbed a tee shirt from their bag and crawled into bed, she'd deal with her tangle mess of hair in the morning. Josh threw on a pair of boxers and joined her. Spooning behind her he rested their joined hands over her stomach and drifted off into a peaceful night's sleep. 


	3. Returning Home 3

**Returning Home**

**by:** Annmarie  


**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Spoilers:** Anything is fair game  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and I actually wish they'd stop bugging me, but they won't so…  
**Notes:** This is a future-fic and assumes that Bartlett lost to Ritchie. It is May 2003, 4 months after Ritchie's Inauguration.   


The following day was a rare rainy one in Palm Beach, Carol Lyman insisted on taking her daughter-in-law baby shopping and Josh begged off to catch up on CNN. His first few weeks in Australia Josh understood what it must feel like to quit smoking, he actually had CNN cravings, but Donna quickly relieved him of that longing. 

Like Donna, Josh kept up on the news through the internet, but watching CNN now he really understood what an idiot Ritchie is and it made him sad for himself, for Jed Bartlett, for America. Picking up the phone he dialed Leo. 

"McGarry," the familiar gruff voice answered. 

"You're retired now, you can say hello like normal people," Josh grinned. 

"Josh, how are you? Where are you?" 

"Palm Beach, at Mom's." 

"Yeah, Sam called and said you were headed there. When you coming home?" 

"Huh, home? I guess DC is home, but Leo can I tell you something and you promise you won't laugh," Josh hesitated. 

"Of course," Leo smirked on the other end. 

"DC was where I lived, but now home is wherever Donna is. OK, that sounded less cheesy in my head," Josh laughed. 

"That is not cheesy Joshua, that is what it means to be married, your whole world has been redefined, but to be honest with you, I think Donna redefined your life long before you got married." 

"Your right, Leo, per usual. Hey, I know we talked when you came out for the wedding, but I really wanted to thank you for all of your help. Donna and I are so grateful to you and Mom for everything. It meant a lot to both of us to have you both there when we got married." 

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world. That was a beautiful house you two rented, why are you back?" 

"Well Donna will kill me for spilling the beans over the phone, but you deserve to know, we're having a baby." 

"Josh that is fabulous, you must be over the moon. Wow, a baby, you are going to be a great father Josh, you had a great role model." 

"Two of them actually. You're never too old to need a father, thanks Leo." 

"Your welcome kid, so when are you coming back to DC?" 

"Next week I think. Mom and Donna are bonding, they're good for each other. We do want to start house hunting though, so save me the real estate section of the Post. Donna has her heart set on Northern Virginia, maybe Vienna or McLean." 

"Well plan on coming by when you get back, we need to dissolve the power of attorney and all that crap." 

"Sure, I'll call you when we decide which day we'll be back. Thanks again Leo." 

"No problem, have fun and give your mom a kiss for me." 

With that Josh hung up and turned off the TV, he stretched out on the couch and was asleep when Donna and Carol came back from the mall. 

Carol had gone right up to her room with her bags, but Donna had stopped to take off her sandals, a blister forming on her toe, and glanced into the living room to find her husband snoring softly on the couch. 

She took off the offending footwear and placed her bags by the stairs. She walked over to the couch and placed a cool hand on Josh's forehead. She sank down to the edge of the sofa and laid her head on his chest, snuggling into the warm cotton of his tee shirt. Instinctively Josh wrapped his arms around his wife without waking and she broke out into a broad smile. 

The shopping had worn her out and after a few minutes listening to Josh's heart beating under her ear, Donna fell asleep. Soon after, Carol came downstairs, having changed into more comfortable clothes, to find her children asleep in her living room. Reaching over them she covered them with an afghan and went about preparing dinner. 

A couple of nights later after dinner, Donna was sitting in the living room reading and Carol came in holding a small box. 

"Donna, I have a couple of things I wanted to give you for the baby." 

"Mom, you have purchased more for this baby in the past week than necessary. I can't possibly accept anything else." 

"I didn't buy these things Donna, these were Joshua and Joanie's things. There wasn't much left, after the fire, but I did salvage these couple things, I want you to have them," she placed the box between her and Donna on the couch. 

"Oh mom, this is wonderful," she looked up at her mother-in-law for permission to dig in to the box and Carol nodded enthusiastically. 

There was a silver rattle engraved with Josh's name and birth date, a beautiful porcelain doll that Josh's dad had bought for Joanie in Paris. A tiny silver bracelet with Joanie's initials engraved in it and Josh's baby book, evidence of fire and water damage, but mostly in tact. 

Donna turned the pages of the baby book with awe as she imagined their baby for the first time, Josh's dimples and curls, she couldn't wait to see their child. An hour later Donna began yawning and realized it was getting late. 

Josh who had been in the kitchen looking over some investments his mother was considering had said good night earlier and Donna realized she was ready to join him. Holding the box of baby things tight to her chest she leaned over and gave her mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you," she smiled down at Carol. 

"No Donna," Carol shook her head, "thank you." 

Donna went upstairs to the room she was sharing with her husband, but found it empty. The condo wasn't very big, so she knew Josh had to be close by. Then she noticed the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, she crept in to find her husband ensconced in a very bubbly bubble bath. 

She quickly put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing when Josh opened his dark brown eyes and her body began to tense. 

"I was waiting for you, but you took too long, so I started by myself." 

"Really?" was all she could say and even that came out a little higher than her normal tone of voice. 

"Uh huh. Care to join me?" 

This time she didn't even try to vocalize her thoughts, she bit her lower lip between her teeth and nodded, her eyes never leaving his as she began undressing. Josh let his eyes wander to the skin Donna was exposing and she found his scrutiny quite erotic. 

The tub was deep and round and instead of facing forward with her back to Josh, Donna climbed in facing her husband and wrapped her legs around his back. Her hands roaming the expanse of his chest found his skin warm and soft from the water. 

Josh reaches for the clip holding Donna's hair up and removes it tossing it to the floor. Her hair falls into her face and Josh brings his wet hands up to push it aside, running his fingers through it as he pulls her in for a kiss. 

As Donna moves down to his neck Josh comments, "This tub has seen a lot of action in the past few days." 

"I like this tub," Donna tore her lips from his skin to answer him, "I think a tub like this should be a prerequisite in our new house," she returned to nipping and licking along his collar bone. 

"I could not agree more, uugghhh," Josh ground out as Donna reached beneath the water to grasp his erection. Pushing up on her knees Donna grasped the lip of the tub behind Josh for leverage as she got in the proper position. 

Content with her location she lowered herself onto Josh both of them moaning. Josh ran his hands up Donna's side to cup her breasts, dotted with bubbles he massaged the scented foam into her skin, rolling her nipples between his fingers. 

Donna fell forward until she smacked her forehead into Josh's, neither really noticed as the slight shift in her position increased the friction. Josh took Donna's lips with his own and claimed her tongue. The kiss continued until they were both breathless and Donna was now moving quickly on top of Josh and both were close to the end. 

Breaking the kiss for air Josh wrapped his arms around Donna and pulled her flush against his chest. 

"Oh God Josh, Oh God Josh," Donna was chanting and getting louder with each thrust. Using an amazing amount of flexibility Josh reached up with his foot to turn the tap back on as the rush of water literally drowned out Donna's orgasm. 

Josh reached his own orgasm quietly, but he did smack his head on the tile wall when the force of it caused his head to fall back on his shoulders. Donna only laughed a little and then reached up to rub the back of his head. 

They sat in the tub for a few more seconds catching their breath before Josh drained the water and stood up helping Donna to her feet. He turned on the shower to rinse them both off and they dried off quietly. 

Josh led Donna back to the bedroom, removing her towel as they walked. He pulled down the blankets and she sat on the edge of the bed. With a light push on her shoulder she fell back across the bed and Josh went down on his knees in front of her. 

Lifting her legs over his shoulders Josh leaned in and kissed a path up the inside of her thigh. Donna sighed contentedly and let her hands fall softly on Josh's head. She was moaning quietly, but Josh knew her second orgasm (especially after a bath) was quieter, she tended to become reflective at this point in sex and Josh thought it was one of the many things he loved about making love to his wife. 

Josh took his time, exploring and loving Donna. He knew this was the part he was going to miss the most. He had no doubt that their sex life would remain hot in DC, but he wasn't sure they would have the time for slow. He liked slow and made a mental note to take at least one night a week for this, for the sensual side of sex. 

He felt Donna's fingers tighten in his hair and knew she was close. He sped up his tongue over her and she began to tremble under him. He kissed back down her legs and pulled them off his shoulders. He then pulled himself up off the floor and leaned over her limp body to kiss her lips. 

She tasted herself on his tongue and moaned louder. Pushing on his shoulder she landed him on his back, "Your turn," she started on his neck as Josh grinned at the top of her head. 

An hour later the two of them were snuggled in bed. 

"I called Leo the other day, I forgot to tell you." 

"How is he?" Donna was rubbing circles on Josh's shoulder. 

"Good. I told him about the baby," Josh cringed. 

"That's OK. Was he happy?" 

"Yeah, I think he wants to be surrogate Grandpa." 

"Well he is the first in line." 

"He asked when we were coming home." 

"Yeah," Donna was starting to get sleepy. 

"I told him I was home." 

"You want to stay in Florida?" Donna perked up a little and looked at him with confusion. 

"No, that's not what I meant. I told him home was now defined by wherever you were. I don't think of DC as home anymore, I think of this as home, your arms, your body is home now." 

Donna framed his face with her hands and kissed him soundly, "Welcome home." 

The End 


End file.
